paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Goddess Purity
Name: Purity Physical Age: 19 True Age: ∞ Gender: Female Faction: Virtue Element: Light 'Power' As a Goddess, Purity has control over all the elements, but the strongest connection is to that of Earth, in which she has a deep bind. Despite being a rather young immortal when taking on the spirit of Purity, the knowledge that came with the Goddess has strongly improved upon the once-Love. She has, over the last two months, been improving her abilities with the elements given to her, while managing Light well on her own. She also has a strong tie to Essence, due to her host Love. It remains her strongest for this sole reason, although she has come to learn to rely on others as well. Her ability over this domain is the closest competition for Taint's claim to be the best healer known. Purity, like her rival, is an eager teacher. Also like Taint, she has a body far surpassing that of a regular immortal-- it is extremely difficult to kill her (being a Goddess and all) due to the fact that her body mends itself on a constant basis. 'Weapon' Purity uses dual short swords, each simple in design, more for decorative purposes as Purity tends to be try and solve her problems with non-violence. Their hilts are white diamond with a heart on the opposing side of the hilt. This precious stone is incredibly solid, and will shatter for nobody, bending only to Purity's will. The blades are straight, with a rose engraved down the center of each. The magickal properties of the blades make them virtually impossible for anyone but the Goddess herself to wield, as they are infused thickly with the power of Light. Lastly, the Goddess has something in her possession that is incredibly important to her cause. 'Summon' Aristos is a proud and noble deer, with a soft brown coat, and white chest. His eyes, like his mistresses, are a oceanic blue that rivet with life. He stands 6' at the shoulder, an over-sized beast like Taint's Larketh, due to the massive amounts of power he holds for Purity. He can easily be ridden by more than one person for quick travel from place to place. His antlers each have a width of 3', leaving him as something to marvel at. He is a sensible, and honourable spirit, and stands proud next to the new Purity, offering words of wisdom to the new leader, and always standing on guard. Although he hasn't been around for long, he is infallibly loyal and abides by every wish and command that Purity asks of him. Unlike his predecessor, Aristos has not met Larketh and as such has no personal quarrel with the wolf. 'History' Grace and her twin sister were raised by their loving mother until she was murdered by street thugs when they were both 15. After that their father who had been absent all their lives came to raise them. He was abusive towards them if they misbehaved, lucky for Grace she was always on her best behaviour. Every now and then he would still get crossed at her, but her sister Gwen would step in to help her... After 2 years Grace was talked into running away with Gwen, although always felt bad for abandoning their father, realizing he was damaged and want to help him, but ultimately knew she couldn't abandon her sister. On their 19th birthday, Gwen disappeared, so Grace went looking for her, only to find she was in a fight with some thugs, one was sneaking up on Gwen so Grace quickly reacted, and in trying to stop the man was stabbed... After serving her goddess for two years as a faithful virtue, Love was given an honor that so few hold. At the War of the Empire, the former Purity sacrificed herself but chose Love as her successor, in which the girl had to give up her former title to become the Goddess of the virtues, the bearer of Light. For the last two months, the new Purity has been identifying with her position, flanked by old friends that have now become followers. With the flux in power that has been born upon her, the burden is a big one to put up with, but she has been managing well. 'Appearance' Purity is slightly pale, with a slim body and not overly muscular. Her hair, keeping in gait with the rest of the Purity line, is jet black and goes to her shoulders. Her eyes are a deep, ocean blue. Her usual attire is white and pink, with red highlights, often easy to move in, as she prefers athletic maneuvers. She often sports a cute skort. She always wears a heart shaped silver necklace from her past life. 'Behaviour' The Goddess Purity is a very kind and caring individual, who would prefer to solve problems non-violently, but since becoming the Goddess has found more violent outburst to occur when dealing with Sins (or disrespectful Virtues) She, like her former name-sake, easily often falls in love. Not always the best feature for a Goddess, but she manages to keep everything professional, usually, 'Other' Twin sister to the sin of Hate. Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Virtues